


Sorting Disaster

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Sorting Disaster

Title: Sorting Disaster  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #171: Snape's Sorting AU  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Crack! I figured that since the prompt was AU I would go all the way... *ducks*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sorting Disaster

~

After the Hat made the announcement, Severus was in shock. Surely this was some sort of mistake. His mother hadn’t told him of this possibility...

A rotund girl in pink robes patted the bench next to her and he sat, immediately engulfed in giggles and perfume.

The Sorting continued. Black to Slytherin, Lupin to Hufflepuff... Nothing felt as it should.

When it was over, the girl next to him introduced herself, “I’m Mary-Sue,” she said. “Mary-Sue Malfoy-Snape-Potter-Black.”

Severus’ mouth fell open. “You’re related to me?”

She giggled. “By marriage, maybe.”

“And what house did they say this was?”

“Sparklypoo. Welcome!”

~


End file.
